Mata Nui (Wesen)
Mata Nui ist der Große Geist, welcher von Makuta Teridax aus seinem eigenem Universum verbannt wurde. Biographie Großer Geist thumb|left|Mata Nui als Großer Geist Mata Nui wurde vor ungefähr 100.000 Jahren von den Av-Matoranern, auf Anweisungen der Großen Wesen, auf Spherus Magna gebaut. Das Matoranische Universum befindet sich in Höhlen in seinem Inneren. Bevor er einer seiner Aufgaben begann, nähmlich auf die Wesen in seinem Inneren zu achten, herrschte das Wesen Tren Krom über das Univerum. Tren Krom wurde aber von den Großen Wesen auf eine Insel eingesperrt, damit er Mata Nui nicht stören könne. Als Mata Nui dann von den Großen Wesen erweckt wurde, begannen die Energiestürme in Karda Nui. Nach seiner Schöpfung gaben die Großen Wesen ihn viele Aufgaben, nämlich andere Welten zu beobachten um Informationen zu erhalten und Spherus Magna zu heilen. Er begann mit seinen Aufgaben und versetzte die Matoraner in Frieden und Wohlstand, indem er ihnen die drei leuchtenden Tugenden gab: Einigkeit, Treuepflicht und Bestimmung. Später erschuf Mata Nui die Makuta auf einer Insel im Süden. In einem Becken mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit, der Antidermis, schuf er die Makuta, die für die Erschaffung der Rahi zuständig sein sollten. Er erschuf viele weitere Spezies, wie die Vortixx und die Skakdi, und auch weitere Spezies, von denen sechs, die Barraki, Frieden und Ordnung erhalten sollten. Die Barraki gründeten die Liga der Sechs Königreiche, versuchten aber bald Mata Nui zu stürzen. Sie wurden jedoch von der Bruderschaft der Makuta besiegt und vom Orden von Mata Nui in die Grube gesperrt. Nachdem aber die Liga verschwand, begann Chaos in der Welt auszubrechen. Die Matoraner begannen einen Bürgerkrieg, der über viele Jahre andauerte. Dieser wurde schließlich von der Bruderschaft der Makuta beendet. Die Folge dieses Krieges war, dass Mata Nui so geschwächt wurde, dass er im Sterben lag. Um ihn zu retten musste ein Team von Toa, angeführt von Jovan, auf die Suche nach der Kanohi Ignika gehen. Als sie diese gefunden hatten benutzte sie ein Mitglied von Jovans Teams sie in Karda Nui und erweckte damit Mata Nui. Bald benutzte Makuta Teridax einen Virus, um Mata Nui zu schwächen. Schließlich, nach einigen hunderten Jahren, verlor dieser das Bewusstsein und stürzte auf den Planeten Aqua Magna. Dieses Einschlafen war innerhalb von Mata Nuis Körper als eine Katastrophe mit Erdbeben und vielen Toten für das ganze Universum zu spüren. Es wurden viele Orte zerstört, zum Beispiel Metru Nui, Voya Nui und das Gefängnis der Grube. Für lange Zeit schlief der Große Geist, was ihn enorm schwächte, sodass er nach 1000 Jahren des Schlafs im Sterben lag. Schließlich war es soweit: Mata Nui starb. Doch ein Toa, Matoro, setzte sich fest entschlossen sich die Maske des Lebens, auf, wobei er starb, aber Mata Nui wiederbelebte. Nach diesem Ereignis machten sich die Toa Nuva auf, ihn endgültig zu erwecken, da er wieder in Tiefschlaf gefallen war. Toa Matoro hatte den physischen Körper von Mata Nui wiederbelebt, doch bevor das Bewusstsein des Großen Geistes zurückgekehrt war, hatte Makuta Teridax es übernommen. Danach musste er nur warten, bis die Toa Nuva, ein anderes Toa-Team, ihre Bestimmung erfüllt und mithilfe der Maske des Lebens den Körper Mata Nuis wieder mit Bewusstsein erfüllt hatten. Jetzt beherrschte der Makuta den Körper des Großen Geistes und somit das gesamte Universum der Toa und Matoraner. Dann schaffte er es, Mata Nuis Geist in die Kanohi Ignika einzusperren. Diese wiederum schoss er dann aus dem Universum heraus. Mata Nuis letzte Gedanken, bevor er verschwand, waren: Ich werde wiederkommen. Bara Magna thumb|150px|left|Mata Nuis neuer Körper Ankunft Nach einem langen Flug durch das All schlug die Maske schließlich auf dem Wüstenplaneten Bara Magna auf, wo sich an der Absturzstelle ein Krater bildete. Ein Schwarm von Scarabax-Käfern, der zufällig gerade in der Nähe war, krabbelte zu der Maske hin, um zu sehen, was es mit ihr auf sich hatte. Als sie jedoch auf einmal begann, hell zu leuchten, flohen sie wieder. Nur ein Käfer blieb zurück und sah voller Staunen zu, wie die Maske in die Luft stieg und in einem kleinen Sandsturm einen Körper erschuf. Dieser Körper – Mata Nuis neuer Körper – versuchte, zu gehen, was ihm anfangs noch ein wenig schwer fiel. Auch wäre er fast auf den Käfer getreten. Dieser war jedoch nicht wütend, sondern nur neugierig auf die Maske, die Mata Nui trug. Als er sie jedoch berühren wollte, verwandelte sie ihn in eine Waffe – ein Schild – für Mata Nui. Diese konnte er auch gleich gut gebrauchen, denn ein Vorox griff ihn an. Mata Nui schaffte es jedoch, ihm den Skorpion-Stachel abzuschlagen, sodass es davon lief. Das Schild verwandelte sich daraufhin zurück in den Käfer. Mata Nui wollte ihn gehen lassen, doch dieser blieb lieber bei ihm. Da tauchte ein Fahrzeug auf, in dem sich ein kleines, weißes Wesen befand, dass sich, nachdem es sichergestellt hatte, dass Mata Nui nicht feindlich gesinnt war, als „Metus“ vorstellte und ihm anbot, ihn zum nächsten Dorf, Vulcanus, mitzunehmen. Mata Nui stimmte zu; den Käfer und den Stachel-Schwanz nahm er mit. Auf dem Weg in das Dorf wurden die beiden von einer Sandfledermaus angegriffen. Mata Nui, der dachte, dass er es mit einem Rahi zu tun hatte, versuchte zuerst, ihm die Maske herunterzuschlagen, was aber nicht klappte, da es keine Maske trug. Nach einiger Zeit bemerkten die beiden, dass die aufgehende Sonne die Fledermaus schwächte. So gelang es ihnen schließlich, das Wesen dazu zu bringen, unter die Erde zu fliehen. Reise durch die Wüste Als sie in Vulcanus ankamen, fand in der dortigen Arena gerade ein Kampf zwischen Strakk, einem Kämpfer mit weißer Rüstung, und Ackar, einem Kämpfer in roter Rüstung, statt. Metus erkläre Mata Nui das Arena-System von Bara Magna: Anstatt, dass sich die Dörfer bekriegten, wenn es einen Streit gab, wurden Kämpfer – genannt Glatorianer – in die Arena geschickt. Metus führte Mata Nui zu Raanu, dem Anführer des Dorfes, mit dem sie sich zusammen den Kampf ansahen, den Ackar schließlich gewann. Strakk gab auf. Doch als Ackar sich umdrehte, griff Strakk noch einmal an, obwohl der Kampf eigentlich beendet war. Mata Nui war entsetzt, und als Strakk seinen Gegner töten wollte, sprang er in die Arena – wobei sich der Käfer wieder in das Schild verwandelte – und bekämpfte ihn mit dem Stachel-Schwanz. Da er jedoch keinerlei Übung hatte, konnte Strakk ihn leicht besiegen. Als er ihn aber töten wollte, verwandelte die Maske Mata Nuis Stachel-Waffe in ein großes Schwert. Strakk war so erstaunt, dass Mata Nui ihn leicht besiegen konnte und ihn zum Aufgeben zwang. thumb|Mata Nui mit seinem Käfer Click Nach dem Kampf ging Mata Nui zusammen mit Ackar in dessen Wohnung, wo Mata Nui ihm erzählte, wer er war und von wo er kam. Da stürzte jedoch eine blaue Glatorianerin herein, die Ackar „Kiina“ nannte und die das Gespräch mit angehört hatte, und dankte Mata Nui für den Beweis, dass es andere, bessere Welten als Bara Magna gäbe. Sie wunderte sich – wie die anderen zuvor – über den Käfer auf Mata Nuis Schulter, den sie „Click“ taufte. Mata Nui gefiel der Name. thumb|200px|left|Mata Nui im Kampf Kiina und Ackar beschlossen, Mata Nui zu helfen. Deshalb nahmen sie ihn mit einem ähnlichen Fahrzeug wie dem von Metus mit nach Tajun, Kiinas Dorf, wobei sie die Sandrochen-Schlucht durchquerten. Während eines Gesprächs stellten sie fest, dass die Feinde der Agori, die Knochenjäger und Skrall, zu viel über die Agori wussten – also musste es einen Verräter geben. Bevor sie jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnten, tauchte auf einmal von unter der Erde ein riesiges Wesen auf – ein Skopio, wie Ackar es nannte – und griff die drei an. Außerdem kamen ihnen von der anderen Seite der Schlucht aus einige Knochenjäger entgegen. Gemeinsam kämpften die drei gegen ihre Gegner. Schließlich gelang es Mata Nui, auf den Skopio zu springen und mit einem auf dessen Rücken angebrachten Werfer auf die Knochenjäger zu schießen. Dann schüttelte ihn das Biest ab, doch Mata Nui brachte kurz darauf über ihm und den verbleibenden Knochenjägern die Schlucht zum Einsturz. Ackar und Kiina konnten mit dem Fahrzeug nur knapp entkommen. Als sie die Sandrochen-Schlucht verließen, sahen sie Tajun, dass, wie sie bald bemerkten, von Skrall und Knochenjägern überfallen und fast Gänzlich zerstört worden war, was erschreckend war, da diese beiden Feinde der Agori bisher nie zusammengearbeitet hatten. Mata Nui, Ackar und Kiina fanden einen grünen Glatorianer, Gresh, der verwundet war, und brachten ihn in Sicherheit, denn es hielten sich immer noch einige Knochenjäger und der Skrall-Anführer Tuma hier auf. Kiina führte die vier in eine geheime Höhle im Dorf, wo sich Gresh ausruhen konnte. Ackar hörte ein Geräusch und zwang das Wesen, das es auslöste, herauszukommen. Der Agori Berix kam hervor und stritt sich mit Kiina, die ihm verboten hatte, in der geheimen Höhle herumzuschleichen. Berix wurde nämlich von vielen als Dieb bezeichnet, während er selbst sich nur "Sammler" nannte. Mata Nui entdeckte in der Höhle eine Tür zum einem Labor der Großen Wesen und ging mit Ackar und Kiina in den Raum. Dort sahen sie sich um und fanden einen Entwurf eines riesigen Roboters an der Wand - so einer, wie Mata Nui es selbst einmal gewesen war. Nun verließen sie Tajun, um in Tesara die Nachricht zu verbreiten, dass sich die Skrall und die Knochenjäger verbündet hatten. Vor dem Aufbruch nach Tesara fand Mata Nui heraus, dass er die Waffen der Glatorianer verwandeln konnte, sodass sie Zugriff auf elementare und damit Toa-ähnliche Kräfte hatten. Er verwandelte Ackars, Kiinas und Greshs Waffen; und Ackar hatte nun Feuer-Kräfte, welche er noch in Tajun ausprobierte. thumb|290px|Mata Nui mit den Glatorianern und den Agori Auf dem Weg nach Tesara wollten Kiina und Gresh ihre Waffen sofort untereinander ausprobieren, doch Ackar wollte, dass sie diszipliniert bleiben und weiterreisen. Trotzdem schoß Kiina mit ihrem Dampfdreizack einen Wasser-Strahl ab, den Ackar blocken musste. Gresh gab seine Luftkräfte dazu und die drei hörten auf. Ackar reiste mit Kiina, Mata Nui, Gresh und Berix weiter nach Tesara. Nach kurzer Reise kamen die fünf in Tesara an. Kiina, Gresh, Mata Nui und Ackar gingen sofort zur Arena, wo ein Kampf zwischen Tarix und Vastus begann. Ackar bittete um die Aufmerksamkeit des Publikums, welche er erst bekam, als Vastus und Tarix ihn reden ließen. Er erzählte davon, dass sich die Knochenjäger und die Skrall verbündet hatten und Tajun zerstört hatten. Metus und Raanu waren skeptisch gegenüber dem ganzen, doch die Menge war beunruhigt. Ackar zeigte seine neuen Elementarkräfte und sagte Tarix und Vastus, dass sie ihre Waffen Mata Nui geben sollen. Das taten sie und er verwandelte auch ihre Waffen. Nun hörten die Glatorianer auf, untereinander zu kämpfen, sondern begannen, sich zu verbünden. Am Abend kam Metus angestürmt und sagte, dass man Kiina und Berix entführt habe. Die Agori diskutierten kurz mit Ackar und Mata Nui, welcher entschied, dass er nach Roxtus gehen würde, um die beiden zu befreien. Ackar und Gresh waren damit nicht zufrieden und wollten ihm helfen, doch Ackar ließ ihn gehen, nachdem er ihn kurz testete und ihm den Weg nach Roxtus zeigte. Und so machte sich Mata Nui allein zu den Skrall, um seine Freunde zu retten. Schlacht von Roxtus thumb|175px|left|Mata Nui kämpft gegen Tuma Dort angekommen wartete der Anführer der Skrall, Tuma, bereits bewaffnet in der Roxtus-Arena auf ihn. Kiina und Berix waren in einem Käfig eingesperrt. Tuma war überrascht, dass nur ein einziger Glatorianer gekommen war, um seine Freunde zu befreien, was er für besonders feige hielt. Mata Nui forderte ihn daraufhin zu einem Duell heraus. Erst sah es aus, als ob Mata Nui unterliegen würde, aber Kiina erkannte bald, dass er nur das anwendete, was er von Ackar gelernt hatte: Er griff die Schwachstellen in Tumas Rüstung an. Tatsächlich verlor Tuma immer mehr an Kraft, bis Mata Nui den Zweikampf für sich entscheiden konnte, nachdem er eine defekte Stelle an Tumas Rücken entdeckt und ihn so besiegt hatte. Mata Nui nahm das Schild seines Widersachers als Trophäe. Auf einmal jedoch hörte er jemand Einzelnen lachen und klatschen. Es war Metus, der nun hervortrat und unterm Arm Kiinas Waffe hielt. Er befahl Mata Nui, seine Waffen abzulegen. Dieser sah, dass er keine Chance gegen Metus, die Skrall und die Knochenjäger hatte, und tat, was man ihm befohlen hatte. Click ließ er jedoch davonkrabbeln. Plötzlich tauchte aber ein riesiges Monster auf, welches die Skrall sofort für einen - oder mehrere - Baterra hielten. Aus diesem Grund verfiel die gesamte Armee in panische Angst. Bei diesem Tumult schnappte sich Mata Nui Tumas Schild und warf ihn auf die Kette des Käfigs, um Kiina und Berix, die sich darin befanden, zu befreien. Er gab Kiina dann ihren Dreizack wieder und überreichte Berix ein Skrall-Schild, damit dieser sich verteidigen konnte. Nachdem das Monster in sich zusammenfiel - es hatte sich aus den Scarabax-Käfern, darunter auch Click zusammengesetzt - tauchte eine große Gruppe aus Glatorianern und Agori auf für die letzte Schlacht gegen die vereinte Armee. thumb|Mata Nui mit seinem Freund Ackar Click krabbelte zurück zu seinem Freund und verwandelte sich für das Gefecht in den Schild. Während des Kampfes bemerkte Mata Nui jedoch, dass sich Metus mit seinem Fahrzeug verdrücken wollte, und nahm sofort die Verfolgung auf. Er kam jedoch nicht weit, da zwei vormals von den Skrall gefangen gehaltene Vorox sein Gefährt umwarfen, so dass er herausfiel und genau vor den Füßen von Mata Nui landete, der ihn packte und dann die Kraft seiner Maske nutzte, um ihn in das, was seinem Charakter seiner Meinung nach am meisten entsprach, zu verwandeln: eine Schlange. Mata Nui warf den verwandelten Verräter zu Boden, worauf der sich davon schlängelte. Daraufhin schloss sich Mata Nui wieder seinen Verbündeten an und sie besiegten mit ihren vereinten Elementarkräften die Skrall. Nach dem grandiosen Sieg wurden alle Dörfer Bara Magnas miteinander vereint. dazu verließen die Agori ihre alten Dörfer und bauten dann in den großen Metallteilen, die überall auf Bara Magna verstreut lagen, neue Wohnungen. Diese metallteile schoben sie dann zusammen. Mata Nui erkannte, dass die Teile zu einem riesigen Roboter gehört hatten, welcher seinem alten Körper glich, nur ein wenig kleiner war. Berix zeigte den Freunden kurz darauf eine Münze, die er gefunden hatte. Auf der einen Seite waren die Konturen des Roboters zu sehen und auf der anderen das Symbol auf den Schilden der Skrall. Mata Nui schaute sich das Symbol an und erkannte, dass es sich um eine Karte handelte. Vastus erzählte ihm, dass der Agori-Dörfler Tarduk berichtet hatte, er wäre bei einem "Tal des Labyrinths" gewesen. Auch Crotesius erzählte Mata Nui von seiner erfolglosen Reise mit Tarduk und Kribold. Als Mata Nui Tarduk jedoch aufsuchen wollte, kam heraus, dass er vor einiger Zeit auf eigene Faust zum Tal losgewandert war. thumb|left|100px|Mata Nui nimmt die Ignika ab, wodurch sich sein Körper auflöst Tal des Labyrinths thumb|200px|Mata Nui und Tarduk finden eine alte Energiequelle So machte sich Mata Nui mit Kiina, Gresh, Ackar und Berix auf den Weg in den Norden Bara Magnas, um dort das Tal des Labyrinths zu erreichen, welches auf der Karte abgebildet war. Auf dem Weg nach Norden traf die Gruppe auf eine kleine Gruppe verbliebener Skrall, die zwar von ihnen besiegt werden konnten, im Kampf aber Berix verletzten. Deshalb entschied sich Mata Nui, ohne die anderen - nur mit Click - weiterzugehen. Sie akzeptierten seine Entscheidung und kehrten um, zurück zur "Mega-Stadt". Nach einiger Zeit des Wanderns kam Mata Nui am Tal des Labyrinths an.. Er ging hinein und musste bald an mehreren Gefahren vorbei, unter anderem an einem Becken, das erst aus Wasser, dann aus Eis, dann aus Feuer und dann aus Pflanzenranken bestand, und einer Wand voller geladener Thornax-Werfer, die automatisch auf ihn schossen. In der Mitte des Labyrinths fand er schließlich einen Turm vor. Dieses stellte ihn allerdings ein Rätsel, welches Mata Nui nach eienr Weile löste udn mit den drei Tugenden antwortete, wodurch sich schließlich ein Eingang zeigte. Er ging hinein und fand dort Tarduk, der über ein Becken voller Lava angekttet war. Mata Nui rettete ihn, die Festung stürzte allerdings ein, weswegen beide flohen mussten. Draußen kam ein Vulkan aus dem Nicht. Mata Nui bemerkte, dass diese aber kein echter war, und stieg durch ein Öffnung in diesen hinein. Dort fand er Pläne für seinen alten Körper, lernte von seiner Mission und von den Plänen der Großen Wesen, einen dritten Roboter zu bauen, was sie aber nicht taten. Tarduk folgte ihm aber, was Mata Nui ihm verboten hatte, Tarduk kam aber auf die Idee das sich möglicherweise eine weitere Energiequelle hier befand, da der dritte Roboter nie gebaut wurde. Sie machten sich daraufhin auf die Suche und sie schließlich. Mit dieser Box unter dem Arm reiste Mata Nui zurück zur Mega-Stadt, wo er Tage später völlig erschöpft ankam. Den Agori erzählte er, dass sie die Stadt verlassen müssten, da er mit der Energiequelle den Roboterkörper, aus dem sie bestand, wiederbeleben konnte. Er diskutierte darüber lange mit Raanu, welcher schließlich nachgab, da Mata Nui ihn überzeugt hatte, dass Teridax sonst alle Agori töten würde. So ging Mata Nui in den Kopf des Roboters und nahm die Kanohi Ignika ab. Dadurch löste sich sein Körper auf und sein Geist wechselte in den Roboter, der nun von der Energiequelle angetrieben wurde. Kampf gegen Teridax In seinem neuem Körper fing Mata Nui an, Bota Magna und Aqua Magna zu Bara Magna hinzuziehen, um die drei Planeten wieder zu vereinigen. Doch damit zog er auch das Teridax an, der sowieso schon auf dem Weg nach Bara Magna gewesen war, um Mata Nui dort zu finden. So stand Mata Nui nun Teridax gegenüber - in einem viel kleineren und viel schwächeren Körper. thumb|Mata Nui steht Teridax gegenüber Mata Nui erklärte ihm, dass sie zusammen arbeiten müssen um die drei Fragmente des zerbrochenen Planeten zu vereinen, Teridax lehnte aber ab und versuchte, ihn zu überzeugen mit ihm den gesamten Weltraum zu erobern, was Mata Nui aber seinerseits ablehnte. Teridax griff Mata Nui daraufhin mit einem Energiestrahl an, der ihn stark beschädigte. Mata Nui überlegte, wie er Teridax besiegen könnte, doch dieser behauptete, dass er ihn nicht besiegen sollte - selbst wenn er es könnte -, da das Matoraner-Universum in ihm war und es bei Teridax' Zerstörung ebenfalls zerstört würde. Danach griff Teridax die Glatorianer, die sich unten am Boden befanden und versuchten, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, an und ließ eine Armee Rahkshi los, die die Bewohner von Bara Magna angriff. Die beiden kämpften weiter, woraufhin Teridax beschließt, Bara Magna durch seine Gravitationskräfte zu vernichten. Mata Nui versuchte dies zu verhindern, indem er Teridax´ Angriff auf die Monde Bara Magnas, Aqua Magna und Bota Magna, lenkte, was der Makuta nicht bemerkte. Damit zog Teridax unwissentlich die zwei Monde Bara Magnas an. Mata Nui nutzte Teridax´ Schock, den er durch den Verlust seiner Rahkshi-Armeen durch Tahus Goldene Rüstung erlitt, und schubste Teridax gegen einen der Fragmente der ankommenden Monde, was den Makuta vernichtete. Spherus Magna wurde durch Teridax unabsichtlich wieder vereint; Mata Nui benutzte seine letzten Energiereserven und die Kraft der Ignika, um Spherus Magnas Wüste in einer welt voller Leben zu verwandeln. Der Roboter fiel daraufhin wieder auseinander. Mata Nuis Geist überlebte aber in der Ignika, welche die Glatorianer und Toa aufsuchten. Der Große Geist sagte ihnen durch die Maske, dass er sie nun verlassen müsse und sie in Frieden miteinander leben sollen. Daraufhin zog er sich in die Ignika zurück. Tage lang später erschuff er seinen Körper und hat Click auf dem Boden gesehen.Click hatte ihn sehr vermisst. Waffen Als großer Geist hatte Mata Nui keine Waffen, außer seiner kollossalen Größe. Auf Bara Magna kann sich sein Scarabax Freund Click sich in den Skarab-Schild verwandeln. Seine zweite Waffe war ein Schwert, welches ursprünglich ein Vorox Stachel war. Als Prototyp-Roboter hatte er keine Waffen. Reale Welt thumb|150px|Mata Nui als Titan-Set *Von Mata Nuis großer Form sind nur Animationen und Zeichnungen erschienen. *Mata Nui wird seit Sommer 2009 als einer der "Glatorian Legends" verkauft. *Toa Mata Nui wird seit Sommer 2009 in ausgewählten Geschäften auch als größere Figur verkauft. Quellen *Bionicle Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets *Bionicle Legends 1: Island of Doom *Bionicle Legends 8: Downfall *Bionicle Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky *Bionicle Legends 11: The Final Battle *Bionicle: Desert of Danger *Bionicle: Challenge of Mata Nui *Ein Held erwacht *Vor dem Sturm *Tal der Furcht *Mata Nui Saga *Bionicle: Journey's End *Alles, was glänzt... *Wiedergeburt *Bionicle: Die Legende erwacht en:Mata Nui (being) Kategorie:2001 Kategorie:2002 Kategorie:2003 Kategorie:2004 Kategorie:2005 Kategorie:2006 Kategorie:2007 Kategorie:2008 Kategorie:2009 Kategorie:Matoraner-Universum Kategorie:Bara Magna Kategorie:2010